A Long Time Coming
by Magical Who
Summary: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell meet up again at the battle of Hogwarts after not having seen each other for years.  OWKB Contains HP DH spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just trying to fill the void that Harry Potter has left.

A/N: This story takes place at the very end of Deathly Hallows, I changed the plot in the book a little for my own purposes. Hope you enjoy

A Long Time Coming

Chapter One

Katie Bell was sitting in her bedroom watching television late on a June evening. She had grown up in a half-muggle household, so it gave her some comfort to watch reruns of her favorite shows as a kid when she knew terrors were possibly taking place outside the walls of her home. She had just gotten up to turn of the television and was about to turn of the lights when a sliver cheetah appear in her bedroom. The voice of her old friend Angelina Johnson echoed around the room.

"You-Know-Who is at Hogwarts. Apparate to the Hog's Head Bar. From there you can take a passage into the school."

Katie, who was already in her pajamas, rushed over to her wardrobe and pulled a clean pair of robes over her pajamas. She grabbed her wand and turned on her heel, picturing the Hog's Head bar in her mind.

"Another one?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Katie turned to see the bartender of the Hog's Head staring at her. "Yes," she gasped, the air still returning to her lungs from her recent apparition.

"Up this way," he said beckoning her up the stairs. But just as Katie started to move, there was a loud 'pop' and something heavy landed on Katie's big toe!

"Ouch!"

"Oh! Sorry Katie!" said none other than Fred Weasley,

"How have you been Katie?" said George, as the three of them followed the bartender up the stairs and threw a portrait of a young girl above the mantel.

"Well my toe certainly has been better," she said as she limped slightly behind them through the passage. The three soon emerged into a room filled with people, which Katie soon realized was the Room of Requirement. Nearly all the members of the D.A. were present as well as other students. Angelina walked up to Katie and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it," Angelina said.

"Your patronus nearly gave me a panic attack!" Katie said, sitting down next Angelina in the rows of chairs that were facing the portrait. The portrait kept opening as more and more students and adult wizards continued to pour through. The portrait opened again and Katie's former Quidditch teammate, Oliver Wood, emerged. Oliver looked around, spotted Katie and Angelina, waved, and began walking toward them. Katie's heartbeat quickened, she hadn't seen Oliver since she ran into him at the Quiddtich World Cup three years ago. Katie zoned out as she began to remember all the times she had spent with Oliver at school.

Flashback

The first time Katie had met Oliver was on her first day of Hogwarts ever. Her muggle father was somewhat uncomfortable among all the wizards, so her parents had both hung back rather than stand close to the train windows like the other parents. This had left Katie to struggle with her trunk, which was quite heavy for an eleven year old. She had made it up one stair and was about to lose her grip, when a very attractive face appeared at the bottom of the stairs and caught the other end of the trunk.

"Need some help?"

"Yes," gushed Katie, as he helped her get the trunk up the stairs. They emerged with her trunk between in the hallway and Katie hesitated not sure which way to go because she didn't know where or with whom to sit.

"This way," said Oliver seeing her hesitation, "You can sit with me and my friends. I'm Oliver Wood by the way."

"I'm Katie Bell," said Katie relieved that she wouldn't have to sit by herself for the entire train ride. She followed him into compartment that was already pretty full.

"Guys this is Katie," said Oliver as he easily lifted her trunk into the racks above. Katie was greeted with a chorus of 'hello's from whom Katie would soon come to know Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, and Angelina. Katie sat quietly for sometime while the others chattered loudly, until one of the redheads said something about the Chudley Cannons making it to Quidditch finals this year.

"Are you kidding?" said Katie suddenly and everyone glanced at her. "Well I-I mean they've got Meyer playing keeper, haven't they? He plays as if he's confounded!"

There was silence for a few seconds. "She's right, you know," said Oliver, giving Katie a bemused look. "And the chasers aren't anything to get excited about either."

"Well then, who do you think will make it this year?" challenged George.

The discussion of Quidditch carried them through a large portion of the train ride and Katie also learned that all of them were either on the Gryffindor house team or planning to try-out that year.

After that experience Katie became good friends with all those who were in the compartment on her first train ride, and especially good friends with Wood. Throughout her first year she had to be content to watch her friends play and envision what it would be like next year when she could take over the open position of chaser. Katie had never been particularly good a Quidditch, but she had been practicing three times a week with Oliver, who was very intent on her being on the team the following year.

Thanks to Oliver's help, Katie did make the team and she and Oliver became even closer. As time went on Katie did develop a crush on Oliver, but all Oliver ever seemed to have on his mind was Quidditch and Katie was too shy to make the first move. In Oliver's final year at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor team won the cup for the first time since either she or Oliver had been at Hogwarts. When the team had landed after Harry caught the snitch, Katie ran towards Oliver and gave him a big hug. Oliver pulled back out of the hugged and looked like he was about to kiss her when the crowd engulfed them, pulled them apart, and hoisted them into the air carrying them to receive the cup. Nothing more ever came of that moment, as Oliver graduated a few weeks later.

During the following years, Katie and Oliver exchanged letters, but the number of letters sent declined steadily each year and eventually stopped all together, as Oliver became a starting player for Puddlemere and Katie began her job as a healer.

End Flashback

"Earth to Katie," said Oliver waving a hand in front of her face. "Anybody home?"

"What? Sorry," said Katie sheepishly coming out of her daze.

"How have you been Katie?' said Oliver giving Katie a firm hug.

"Good. And you?" said Katie gazing at him, his face even more handsome than it had been at school.

"Not bad. Missing Quidditch."

"What?"

"Katie, do you ever leave that hospital?" asked Angelina. "No one has been playing Quidditch for months. It isn't safe to gather such large groups of people together."

Katie was spared her embarrassment, as it was apparently time to leave the Room of Requirement for the battle. Everyone was spilt up into groups and led to different locations. Katie and Oliver were both sent to the entrance hall. They set off at a brisk pace down the stairs.

"Remember any spells, Oliver?" asked Katie falling into pace with Oliver as they walked.

"Huh?"

"Well you've been playing Quidditch these past through years, I was under the impression that no spells could be used during a match," teased Katie.

"For your information, I haven't been on the Quidditch pitch every minute since I left Hogwarts. I have come across many occasions when I was able to put my Hogwarts education to good use," said Oliver smiling.

"Fine I concede," said Katie. "I guess you must have had some chance to use magic in the 15 percent of the time you aren't on the pitch."

Oliver laughed but didn't have time to retort as they had reached the doors leading out to the Hogwarts grounds. Both Oliver and Katie pulled their wands from inside their robes. They were able to hear the foot steps of the approaching Death Eaters and fear finally settled in on Katie. She glanced nervously at Oliver.

"It will be okay," said Oliver reassuringly, giving her arm a squeeze, which only gave Katie goosebumps. "We just have to watch out for each other."

"Okay," said Katie shakily.

"Really, it will be okay," he said flashing her a smile and patting her shoulder. Seconds later the doors were blasted open and a dozen hooded figures appeared. A dozen death eaters verse their eight. Several jets of green were sent past their heads which they managed to avoid. Three Death Eaters approached the pair. Both Katie and Oliver shot several at the Death Eaters, while avoiding spells cast their way.

Oliver, whose strongest subject had always been transfiguration, cast a spell at one of the Death Eaters, who was suddenly turned into bludger. Katie was so surprised by this she let her attention turn from the Death Eater she was dueling. Katie watched as the Death Eater-turned-Bludger went speeding forward into the head of one of the Death Eaters they were dueling with a sickening crack. Katie glanced at Oliver to congratulate him on his handiwork only to see him lunging in front of her. Her head whipped forward just in time to see Oliver take a spell to the chest that would have hit her. Oliver crumpled to the floor and Katie screamed. Luckily her instincts took over and she cast a stunning spell at the last of their three Death Eaters.

She bent over Oliver who appeared to have been knocked unconscious and was bleeding heavily from a gash in his chest. Katie thought that she would be able to heal it, but she knew it would not be wise to try to heal him in the middle of a full-fledged battle. She glanced around and saw a broom closet. She tried to lift Oliver's body, but had as much luck moving his body as she had had with her trunk first year. She levitated the body into the broom closet and locked the door behind them. She laid Oliver down on the closet floor and sat down and pulled his head into her lap.

"Lumos," she muttered with Oliver's wand so that she could use her own to perform the healing charms. It was easy to stop the bleeding, a simple spell she used nearly everyday at St. Mungo's, but she couldn't heal the wound completely.

"_Consanesco_," she muttered. "Now for the unconscious part." She conjured some smelling salts, a muggle remedy she had learned from her doctor father. Healers always laughed when she wanted to use smelling salts, but they had never let her down. She put the smelling salts under his nose and his head jerked back.

"Wha-what happened?" said Oliver looking around very confused.

"You dove in front of me and took a curse that was headed my way. You were knocked out and bleeding pretty badly. It was all very thrilling," she said.

"Sorry I missed it," he said trying to sit up. "But you failed to say how we got here."

"Oh well I levitated you into this broom closet and healed you up. Can you go back out there?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Just try not to be so dazzled by my work next time," said Oliver standing up and extending a hand to her. Katie got up and unlocked the door.

"Bell, you locked me in a broom closet with you? Did you have intentions other than healing me?" said Oliver before they were out the door.

"You wish," she said.

The scene outside was much worse than the one they left. Death Eaters outnumbered their group and the floor was littered with figures. Oliver went out the door backwards still facing her.

"You're right, I do," said Oliver smirking. But just as he finished his sentence he was hit in the back with a spell and he fell to the floor unconscious again. Katie was so shocked by what Oliver had just said that the fact that he was once again on the floor took a few moments to sink in. Coming back to her sense she, bent over his body to check his vital signs, but before she could get a reading she was hit with a spell and fell forward on top of Oliver's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katie opened her eyes and then closed them. She opened them again and found that she was staring at the cool blue ceiling of the Hospital wing. Light was shining through the large windows, which told her that she had been out for some time. She looked to her left and saw the back of someone's head abnormally close to her own. She realized that the beds in the Hospital wing were a mere inch apart, crammed together to accommodate the high number of patients. She turned to her right and saw Oliver Wood sleeping peacefully.

Katie sat up a little too quickly causing her head to spin slightly. She looked around the Hospital Wing and spotted George, Angelina, and Alicia. She gave a small wave to Angelina, who rushed over.

"Katie! Thank goodness you are okay!" said Angelina trying to hug her, which was quite impossible given that the beds were crammed together. Katie moved to the end of her bed, where Angelina was standing, and hugged her. Alicia hurried over, followed by George and they both hugged her tightly.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Where's Fred?" Katie asked scanning the sea of white linen for a splash of red hair.

The three exchanged glances and the looks on their faces told Katie all she needed to know. "Dead?" she whispered tears filling her eyes. They nodded and Katie reached forward to give George another hug. "I'm so sorry," she said, but George only nodded.

"Does anyone know what happened to me?" Katie asked changing the subject.

"Stunned," said Madame Pomfrey, who was passing by, and she handed Katie an energy potion. "Stunned at the threshold of a broom closet along with him," she added pointing at Oliver.

"Broom closet?" asked Angelina trying to stifle a giggle.

"Make love, not war, eh Katie?" said George raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"What? No!" said Katie blushing.

"What did you say, George?" said the figure next to Katie. Oliver had apparently woken up and was now sitting upright.

"You, Katie, a broom closet-you do the math," said George smirking again. "Nice work, Wood!"

"Oh please!" said Katie, "Oliver was knocked unconscious and bleeding heavily, so I pulled him into the broom closet so I could heal him without getting hit by a dozen spells. We must have been stunned when we were coming back out."

"A likely story," said George.

"It's true! Oliver, back me up!" Katie pleaded.

"Katie, he's kidding," said Oliver putting a hand on her back. "He knows we wouldn't bail on everyone else to have a snog in the closet."

"You're a stronger man than I am," laughed George. "Anyway back to your other questions Katie…" George went on to explain what had happened while they had been knocked out.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling over and handed Oliver an energy drink. "Once you drink that, you both should be okay to leave. But have your girlfriend put this on that gash on your chest once a day," she said handing Oliver a flask of salve and nodding to Katie.

"Oh we're not…" Katie began, but stopped because Madame Pomfrey had already left. Oliver moved to the end of his bed and slipped off. He hugged George, Alicia, and Angelina. He extended a hand to Katie to help her off her own bed and walked out of the Hospital wing, holding the flask in one hand and, much to Katie's delight, her hand in the other.

"Want to get something to eat?" George asked them when they had left the Hospital wing. Everyone agreed. Katie and Oliver headed toward the Great Hall.

"This way! The house elves aren't bound to the school anymore. We have to go to the kitchens and make it ourselves. But you two can wait in the Great Hall since you haven't eaten in ages…you too George," Alicia said, giving George's hand a squeeze. "Angelina and I can handle it."

Katie, Oliver, and George waited in the Great Hall. They didn't really speak much and were glad to have something to do rather than talk when the food came.

"I think I had best catch up with my family," said George, getting up after finishing his meal.

"Yeah I think I'd better get home too," said Angelina. "Same here," said Alicia.

The three said their goodbyes, leaving Katie and Oliver behind.

"I'll walk you out," Oliver offered. And the two stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, greeting friends as they passed.

"It feels so strange to be back here," said Katie, looking over the grounds.

"I know. I never thought I'd be back here," said Oliver, glancing at the Quidditch pitch. "Merlin, remember when we won the cup."

"Yeah, that was incredible," said Katie, looking at Oliver, who was smiling as manically now as he had been when they had won the cup. "I've never seen anything make you as happy as Quidditch did."

"Yeah well, I mean, there are some things that make me happier."

"Really because in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you happier. What are they?" asked Katie as they neared the gates.

"That's my secret," said Oliver smirking. They arrived at the gates and they could now apparate to their respective homes. "Can I see you again?" asked Oliver shyly after they had stood in silence for a while.

"See me again? People usually say that at the end of a date. Was this your idea of a date?" Katie teased.

"Yeah, I thought you might want some excitement. Normal guys just take a girl out to dinner, but I take you into a life-threatening circumstances. I thought you'd like a break from the mundane," said Oliver.

"So what do you have planned next? A break into Azkaban? Or Gringotts? Or something possibly more thrilling?" asked Katie.

"Well you'll just have to accept my offer to find out, won't you?"

"Then I accept! But don't let me down," warned Katie.

"So I'll owl you?" asked Oliver taking a step closer. All Katie could do was nod, her heart was racing. Oliver kissed her check and gave her his trademark smirk, before turning and disappearing.

Katie sighed, a little disappointed, but at least there was a second date…or first depending on your definition of a date.

A/N- I forgot to do this last chapter, sorry I left some of you believing I killed them off. This is going to be an OWKB threeshot, so I have one more chapter left to post. OWKB is my favorite pairing and there aren't enough stories about them (even though there are some really great ones out there), so I decided to write my own. Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katie apparated back to her home. Even though she had only woken up a few hours ago, she was exhausted and decided to crawl into bed. She woke to a sharp rapping on her bedroom window. She opened her eyes to see a light brown barn owl outside her bedroom window. She opened her window and let the owl in. She unrolled the letter which read:

_Katie-_

_It was great to see you again, even if it was under such undesirable circumstances. I may have not come fully back to my senses when I promised you another life-threatening date…but it will be exciting, it's just that you're life won't be in danger. I hope that's okay with you. So I'll see you tomorrow!_

_-Oliver_

Two slips of paper fell out of the letter. One was a ticket, which upon examination turned out to be a ticket to a to a Puddlemere Quiddtich match tomorrow at 1 o'clock. The other was a pass that would allow her to get into the family and friends waiting room. Katie was very excited; she hadn't seen Oliver play Quidditch since they had been in school. She smiled as she set down the letter and tickets and crawled back into to bed, still tired.

Katie awoke at 10 o'clock the next morning. "How did it get so late?" she asked glancing at the clock. "And what am I going to wear?" She quickly sent an owl to Angelina asking her to come over and help her get ready. Within minutes there was a loud pop and Angelina appeared in her bedroom.

"What's up Katie?" asked Angelina and Katie showed her Oliver's letter. "A date?" squealed Angelina.

Katie nodded.

"Hmmm…do you have a Puddlemere shirt?" asked Angelina.

"No."

"Okay well let's get you one," said Angelina with a wave of her wand. A blue shirt with 'Puddlemere United' printed on the front and 'Wood' printed on the back appeared. "And some jeans," said Angelina turning to Katie's wardrobe. "And some trainers."

"Trainers? Shouldn't I wear heels or something?" asked Katie.

"Are you kidding Katie? Do you know how many stairs there at the stadium?"

"Good point," said Katie quickly changing into the outfit Angelina had picked out. Angelina waved her wand at Katie's face and Katie's long blond hair formed itself into a French braid and a small amount of make-up played up her bright blue eyes.

"You're gonna knock him dead," said Angelina hugging Katie goodbye. "Good luck. Try not to get carried away when you're putting that salve on Oliver's muscular chest."

"Ang!" said Katie, blushing. "I'm sure he is capable of doing that himself."

"Oh he may be capable, but he'll wait for you to do it, if I know Wood," said Angelina smirking and disappearing into thin air.

Katie went downstairs and had a quick bite for lunch as it was 12 o'clock and she would be leaving in just a bit so that she would have time to get settled before the match started. She washed her dishes, checked her appearance in the mirror one last time and apparated to the pitch.

The crowd was already starting to form outside the pitch. She got on line and waited to have her ticket taken. When she got to the front of the line and ticket taker looked at her ticket.

"Wow, great seat," said the ticket taker. "Of course it's all the way up the stairs, but you have the best view in the house. You must know people in high places."

"Yeah I played Quidditch with the Puddlemere keeper at Hogwarts," said Katie, taking a better look at her ticket when he handed it back to her; she hadn't realized he had given her a box seat.

Katie began the long ascent to her seat. She arrived at the top of the staircase with just 5 minutes before the match started. She glanced around and spotted a few very wealthy looking wizards, who she guessed bought season tickets, and a few more modest looking wizards, who probably got tickets from the players. The announcer's voice began to echo around the stadium.

"Witches and Wizards welcome to the quidditch match of Puddlemere United versus the Chudley Cannons. It is sure to be an exciting match. And here come the players for Puddlemere. Give it up for Cook, Bloom, Mosely, Miller, Karnas, Tanner, and Wood!" shouted the announcer and the crowd went wild. "And now the players for the Cannons: Rose, Waldorf, Archibald, Bass, Gilmore, King, and Gramm!"

The balls were released and the game began. The Cannons took control of the quaffle and took a shot, which Oliver blocked easily. He tossed the quaffle to one of his own chasers, who took the ball to the other end of the pitch and scored. Play continued and the seekers were looking around the pitch for the snitch. Oliver blocked every goal that came his way and the Puddlemere chasers were scoring easily. Puddlemere was up 170 points, when the Cannon's seeker decided to put his team out of their misery and catch the snitch. The crowd was on their feet cheering, as the players landed. Katie shouted and hugged the person sitting next to her in her excitement.

From her sit high above the ground Katie saw that the teams were heading in the locker room. She and the other friends and family of the players headed down the many stairs. Katie showed her pass at the waiting room door. She sat down on one of the benches in the room to wait for Oliver. She made small talk with the others in the room.

Oliver stuck his head into the waiting room. "Katie!" he said smiling when he saw her. Katie returned his smile. "I have to go talk to a few reporters; I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Okay," said Katie. Around fifteen minutes later Oliver came back into the waiting room.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

"It was great! I didn't realize you got me such good tickets," Katie said.

"Only the best for you," he said charmingly, taking her hand and pulling her into the locker room. "Unfortunately, no matter what way we leave the locker room there are always half a dozen photographers that we have to walk through before we can apparate. Just ignore them, alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. Are we going to be on the cover of a tabloid tomorrow?"

"Probably. And everyone will know that we're dating…I hope that's okay with you."

"Uh…yeah…that's fine," said Katie, excited that he had just confirmed that they were dating.

Oliver opened the door and led her out through the photographers. Katie was blinded by the flashes and glad she had Oliver there to pull her through because she had no idea were she was going. She heard the photographers calling questions after them, but Oliver ignored them.

"Hang on tight," he whispered in her ear, squeezing her hand, and performing side-along apparition.

"Woah," said Katie as she swayed, dizzy from the lack of oxygen from apparation. Side-along apparation, in fact apparation altogether, had never really agreed with her, but it was so convenient that she put up with it when she had to.

"Careful," said Oliver putting his hands on her waist to steady her. "Welcome to my humble home."

Katie looked around and found that she was in a penthouse apartment in London, trying to ignore his hands on her waist. "Humble?" she snorted.

"Yeah well, you should see some of the other players' homes. Compared to their homes, mine is humble."

"Compared to yours, mine is humble," said Katie laughing as they walked into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" asked Oliver, as he pulled out two butterbeers from the fridge.

"Umm, yeah, whatever you have is fine," said Katie looking around.

"How about some ice cream? I usually have that after a match…if we win," said Oliver.

"Sure, I'm starving after climbing all those stairs!"

"I know, that's exhausting. Sometimes Coach makes up run up and down the stairs for training. It's brutal," said Oliver dishing out ice cream and handing her a bowl.

They sat down at a table, which had a lovely view of the city. They began eating their ice cream and continued to talk.

"Oliver this view is breathe-taking," said Katie.

"Yeah that's one of the things that made me want to rent this place," said Oliver.

"So if you haven't been playing Quidditch for a while, how did you get ready for today's match on such short notice?"

"Well coach had been sending us daily work outs to stay in shape. You know how flying is, its second nature to most of us. It wasn't like we had anything to worry about; we were only playing the Cannons."

"Well that was some pretty impressive play for not having practiced in a while. You didn't let one goal in."

"Thanks. I nearly let that one goal in, after I got hit in the chest with the bludger," said Oliver.

"Oh Oliver, I didn't even think of how painful that must have been for you," said Katie getting out of her chair and walking over to him.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," said Oliver.

"Have you been putting the salve on?" Katie asked.

"Err, no, but I'm fine. Really," Oliver insisted.

"Where is it?" demanded Katie.

"It's in the kitchen, Madame Pomfrey."

Katie returned from the kitchen holding the salve. "Let me see it," she said.

"Katie, Katie, demanding me to take my clothes off? First the broom closet and now this, what would your mother say?" smirked Oliver, standing up to take off his shirt.

Katie averted her eyes; she didn't want to look at his chest or into his eyes, which she could feel on her. Still not looking up, she poured some of the salve on a cotton ball.

"This is going to sting," Katie warned as she dabbed at his wound. "You probably should have put this on last night, it could have gotten infected. You're lucky it didn't," she added finally looking up to see him scrunching up his face in pain.

She finished applying the salve to his wound. "Okay, you just need to let that dry. You really need to put it on everyday."

"I will, Madame Pomfrey!"

"Oliver I'm serious. You could get really sick," said Katie.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "I make a deal with you: the salve will get put on everyday, but only if you come over and do it for me."

"You're 21 years old, I'm sure you'll be able to do it yourself," said Katie.

"No I think it would be best to have a professional do it," he said standing up so that he was eye-to-eye with Katie. "Besides," he said quietly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "then I get to see you everyday." Before Katie could respond, Oliver had kissed her gently. He pulled back and beamed at her.

"That was a long time coming," said Oliver.

Katie looked at him shocked. "How long?"

"Probably since your third year," he said shyly.

She smiled. "Why didn't you say something?"

Oliver shrugged and kissed her again.

A/N- Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if I should write another OWKB story!


End file.
